1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a disc recording and reproducing apparatus provided for diskc such as Compact Discs (CD) and Mini Discs (MD), and more particularly to a track kick device in the aforementioned apparatus which is adapted to move the pick-up in a kick mode.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a conventional track kick operation of a CD player is controlled by counting the zero cross point of the fall of a tracking error signal which is produced periodically when the pickup moves across tracks on a Compact Disc. That is, the pickup is so controlled that it is stopped when a given number of tracks is counted.
However, the above-described conventional track kick operation is disadvantageous in that the pickup sometimes cannot be stopped at the aimed track because the pickup moves at high speed. If such a trouble occurs, it is necessary to search for the aimed track all over again. That is, the conventional device suffers from a problem that time is wasted for the track kick operation.